


Repetition

by Sokorra



Series: Ariana 'Verse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU after Avengers, F/M, Frigga and Thor are just mentioned, Gen, References to Ragnorak, movie speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: Odin finds himself reliving a familar scene, but with quite a different ending.





	Repetition

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long long time ago, long before Thor: The Dark World came out. I thought I had posted here, but apparently just tumblr I just now edited it to bring it a little closer to the timeline of the MCU, but really its only speculation on what will happen in Ragnarok. Plus I needed to work on something fluffy as LAY is at a not-so-fluffy spot.
> 
> This does contain some spoilers for _Looking After You_ so if you don't want to be spoiled a little, please turn back now. Or if I've actually finished LAY before you came across this, hit the previous work button and read Looking After You. 
> 
> This roughly takes place in 2018 if my timeline is correct.

Odin watched as a scene played before him similar to one so long ago. Instead of his sons, it was their progeny, but the lesson about the wars with the Frost Giants was the same. On one side of him was a small blonde girl, Thor’s daughter Thea. On the other, a slightly taller and older girl stood, dark hair and green eyes. Ariana, Loki’s child.

Thea took the lesson at face value, the war was not something sought, but Ariana, like her father, was more inquisitive. She looked around her at the relics brought home from various wars, including the bright blue box that had caused her father so much damage.

"Grandfather, the children at school say the Frost Giants have no conscience and only want war."

"Then they are misinformed, little one. There was peace between Jotunheim and Asgard for several centuries. If the Frost Giants were only for war, that would not be possible. War can be started by one party, but peace must be built by both."

He wasn’t sure how to answer the question lingering behind her words. Loki had decided that his children, unlike himself, would be aware from birth (or as close to it as he could) of their heritage. That meant of course, that they always wondered if they were included in the general assumptions made in Asgardian homes about the Jotun.

Ariana reached out a small hand towards the blue box, the casket which held the tesseract. However before Odin himself could tell her not to touch it, another voice rang out in the treasure room.

"I wouldn’t touch that, Ari.I know from personal experience it is not a good decision." Ariana’s face lit up as she whirled around at the sound of her father’s voice. No longer interested in the relics she ran past her grandfather and into Loki’s arms.

The way Loki clutched his daughter close to him, as if he was afraid someone would take her away, reminded Odin only too clearly how that was almost the case. Ariana had been born out of a lie, but she had two parents who loved her dearly. The fact that her mother hadn’t wanted Loki as a part of her life for awhile was almost a worse punishment than the magical binding and restricted movement had been. 

However Frigga had managed to talk to Loki and Darcy both and helped them heal their relationship. Ariana had two parents both involved in her life if not each other's.

Frigga of course had hoped for more, had hoped that Loki could have won Darcy’s heart but considering the origins of their relationship, Odin had not been surprised when it had taken years for them to get to that point. It didn't help that Odin had asked of his son one last favor, to watch over Asgard while Odin prepared for Hela's incursion.

"Welcome home, Son," Odin greeted, pleased to once again be able to call his youngest son.

"Thank you, father." Loki and Thor had gone to Jotunheim to redraw the treaty of peace. From his son’s tired expression, it had not been an easy task. However, he did not seem to give off any displeasure, so Odin felt safe to assume the treaty was indeed in place. The aftermath of the battle with Hela had brought the realms to their knees, and many blamed Asgard. 

Loki then turned his smile to his niece. Putting down his daughter he knelt before Thea. “And how is my favorite niece?” he said holding out his arms for a hug. Thea smiled, always liking the idea of being a favorite, even though it would be by default as she was the only child of Thor.

"Good," was the only thing the five year old said once released.

"Ariana, why don’t you take your cousin the the throne room, Your Uncle Thor is there and I believe he has brought you both something." Ariana nodded, and held out her hand. Despite the two year difference in their ages, Odin’s two grandchildren were almost inseparable. It made the periods that Ariana was on Midgard even more hard to bear.

"The Treaty has been signed," Loki said once the children were out of earshot. "But not without concession."


End file.
